


Morning In America

by Somethingaboutit



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, David is a good singer, David is in Chamber Choir, Drinking, Established Relationship, Everyone goes to his concerts, Fluff, Hickies, M/M, Matteo is a supportive boyfriend, Mrs. Rice is always on David’s back about his hickies, Mrs. Rice is the best choir teacher, Smoking, Smut, The Boys always stand up and dance in the audience like idiots, When Matteo has study hall he sits with David in choir, Which is the all acapella choir, cute moments, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: “Matteo Florenzi, what a surprise” Mrs. Rice sighs, glaring at the blonde as he wraps his arm around David’s shoulders. “You too mama Rice” Matteo responds, a sly smirk on his face resulting in a slap on the chest from his boyfriend.





	1. White Winter Hymnal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David finally let’s Matteo and everyone else go to his choir concert

**3, December 2019**

 

 

     Matteo, and the rest of the gang except for Amira walked into the choir room. Looking for David, who they spotted zipping up a girls dress. The only choirs not wearing a tux or long black dress was mixed chamber, and show choir. Who wore jeans, and an ugly Christmas sweater. “Hey baby” Matteo smiled, pulling his boyfriend in for a short, but sweet kiss. “Hi, are you excited?” He asks, everyone nodding and voicing their excitement. “Mrs. Rice, I can’t tie my tie” A boy whined, making everyone laugh. “I swear, next year we’re getting the clip on ties” Rice sighs, tying the boys tie as asked. 

   When they needed to start practicing, Mrs. Rice shooed everyone who wasn’t a choir kid out of the choir room. David shouted a quick ‘Goodbye’ before standing with his choir class. They walked into the theatre, and chose a seat that wasn’t too far but also not front row. After thirty minutes of waiting Mrs. Rice walked on stage, along with her pianist. 

 

   “Thank you all for coming to our Christmas concert, we are going to start out with a tradition” She said into the mic before cueing her students. They watched as everyone walked into the theatre and around the audience. David standing in front of the stage as they sang a Christmas song that was from the 1500’s, Matteo catching his boyfriends gaze. David trying his hardest not to laugh, and thankfully succeeding. Once the song was finished everyone but David’s choir class sat, and they walked backstage. Making their way back onto the stage with chairs in their arms, they sat in a line before Mrs. Rice spoke. 

   “The only thing I taught these kids was their notes, they did everything while I was sick” Before letting them hear their notes before beginning. Everyone began patting their [chest](https://youtu.be/o10drRI3VQ0), then David began. “I was following, the I was following” They sang, before doing a complicated hand routine —

   “I was following the pack, all swallowed in their coats. With scarves of red tied ‘round their throats, to keep their little heads from falling in the snow. And, I turned ‘round and there you go. And, Michael, you would fall and turn the white snow, red as strawberries in the snow” They sang, everyone but especially David’s friends in awe from the performance. Matteo felt so proud, he couldn’t believe that the man on stage was his boyfriend. 

   “I was following the pack, all swallowed in their coats” Everyone continued, harmonizing beautifully while still doing the routine. When they finished, everyone applauded them. Jonas shouting — “That’s my best friends boyfriend”. Making everyone laugh, mainly David. They carried their chairs back to where they got them, then walked back on stage and grabbing a microphone before standing in the same spot they were once sat in. 

   They began singing a beat that sounded familiar, but it all clicked when the lyrics came.  

   Hark how the bells,  
Sweet silver bells,  
All seem to say,  
Throw cares away  
Christmas is here,  
Bringing good cheer,   
To young and old,  
Meek and the bold.   
Ding dong ding dong  
That is their song  
With joyful ring  
All caroling.   
One seems to hear  
Words of good cheer  
From everywhere  
Filling the air.   
Oh how they pound,  
Raising the sound,  
O'er hill and dale,  
Telling their tale.   
Gaily they ring  
While people sing  
Songs of good cheer,  
Christmas is here.” 

   David sang, everyone joining in before someone else had a solo as well. Soon the song was over and it was all of the other choirs turns, everyone blown away just as much as David’s group. When the concert is over, they made their way to the choir room to congratulate David. 

   “That was amazing baby!” Matteo cheered, kissing his boy several times before allowing everyone else to hug him and congratulate their friend. 


	2. Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David has to open, and close. Matteo only works dinner to close, so he and David FaceTime at work.

    “Hallo baby” Matteo says, looking adorable while making some cereal. Just wearing boxers, and sweats that are hanging low. Hickies scattered all over his chest and neck from last night, and his hair a mess. “Morning babe” David smiles, he’s currently rolling silverware. “I hate rolling the white ones, it’s fucking stupid!” David says, making Matteo laugh. “Have someone help you, baby” The blonde suggests, “I’m the only one here” David reminds him, “That sucks” He laughs, David nodding in agreement. 

     David walks over to clock in, having come in a little early. When he does so, Matteo comments, “Damn, my boyfriend thicc” Making David laugh, “Shut up” He responds while blushing. Around an hour later, everyone shows up and talks to Matteo on David’s phone. While Matteo is putting on his work clothes, Dani comments on the amount of hickies he has. “Damn Matteo, you have a girl over last night?” Making David and Matteo laugh. “What’s so funny?” She asks, “Those are from me, Dani. Matteo is my boyfriend” David replies, Matteo nodding in agreement. “Really?” They all ask, “Ja” the couple responds while laughing. 

    When Matteo walks in, everyone starts asking him and David questions. “How long?” Elijah asks, David thinking something completely different. “About tha—“ Before he can finish Matteo smacks his hands that were previously measuring Matteo’s dick size. “Um, almost a year” He says, face very red from his boyfriends actions. “Oh, oh—yeah almost a year” David agrees, holding back his laughter. 

 

     Around a couple hours later, Hans and Linn walk in. Hands is carrying Linns purse on his arm, and is wearing sunglasses. David and Matteo laughing at the two of them, “Hi, welcome to Olive Garden! How many?” He asks, then him and Matteo walk to the front of the Host stand to give them a hug. “My butterfly, finally working!” Hans says, earning the finger from Matteo. “Um, babe you want them in your section?” David asks, Matteo nodding. “I’ll show you to your table” He tells them. They walk to the table and have a nice conversation. When David walks back to the stand Matteo takes his place, “Sup bitches” He says, “What can I get you guys?” 

    Matteo gets them their food, then sees all his tables are empty. He just got a hella big tip because he just served the party table, which seats twelve people. So he walks over to Hans and Linn with a copy of their receipt. “So, this tip that I got is the perfect amount that I need. Looks like I’m gonna be buying David a ring” He smiles, Hans tearing up slightly and standing up to give his adopted son a hug. “My son, butterfly, Matteo. You’re getting married!” He cheers quietly, Linn standing up to join in the hug. “Food was great by the way, but I’m tipping you ten percent because I raised you all of high school” He comments, making Matteo laugh. 

    Once dinner rush has slowed down, it’s time for Matteo and David’s dinner break. Steph has to leave for a bit so she lets them eat in her office, they order something different then last time and sit in the quiet. “So, get a good tip from the party table?” David asks. “Ja, it was a big tip” He responds, “Can we finally get a cat?” The boy asks, making Matteo’s heart melt. “Nein, I’m getting something but it’s a surprise” He tells the boy, leaving it at that. When their dinner break is over they head back out, finding the place very empty except for a few full tables. 

     They’re the only ones scheduled to close, well it was then and Hannah. But Hannah is a week away from giving birth so they let her go home, and finally lay down. “I’m so ready to go home” Matteo sighs, locking the doors and grabbing his keys. He hangs up his apron, opening the back door for David. “And do what?” He asks, looking up at his boyfriend while the blonde lights a cigarette. “And have sex, you look fucking got all the time” Matteo tells him, making David laugh. “We had sex last night” David comments, “And? We have sex all the time” 

    They get inside the car, David took the bus this morning. Normally him and Matteo work the same hours so they just ride together. “Babe, I’m sore. You fucked me really hard last night” David says shyly. “Are you okay?” He asks, “Duh, I loved it. But I’m sore as fuck” He responds, giving Matteo a kiss. “Can’t help it, my dick is powerful baby” Matteo jokes, making them laugh. “Damn right it is” 

 

    “Fuck baby, your mouth feels so good” Matteo moans, his hand in David’s hair. Looking down at his boyfriend who has his dick in his mouth, he’s going crazy. “Fuck, I’m close baby” Matteo says, David doing the thing with his tongue that makes Matteo lose it. He spills in his boyfriends mouth, David pulls off. “Show me baby” Matteo says, David opening his mouth, showing Matteo his cum on his tongue. Matteo runs his thumb on the boys bottom lip, David swallows then is pulled into a kiss. During the kiss, Matteo’s hand finds it way into the boys pants. Feeling how turned on David is, Matteo flips them around. He takes off David’s pants, kissing the boys thighs making him whine. 

    A gasp leaves David’s mouth as Matteo’s mouth moves against him. Everything him and Matteo do in bed, Matteo gives it his all. Same with David, Matteo would do anything to make David feel fucking amazing and he does. “Fuck babe, that feels so fucking good” David moans, his hand tangled in Matteo’s blonde locks. Matteo’s tongue making David feel on cloud nine right now. David is close soon, having been very _very_ turned on before this. Matteo’s tongue enters him, making him scream with pleasure. “Fuck” He moans, Matteo giving it his all. David cums on Matteo’s tongue, Matteo letting his boy ride out his orgasm. When he comes down, Matteo gives him a kiss. 

 

    They get dressed, deciding to chill in bed before they go to sleep. “Babe, look at this cat!” David exclaims, showing Matteo the photo. “Aw, he’s cute” He responds, “What’s it’s name?” He asks, “His full name is Elton Hercules John, but they call him Hercules” David tells him, making Matteo laugh. “We have to get him then, he sounds like a badass” 

 


	3. Cat named Hercules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo and David adopt the a cat named, Elton Hercules John, Hercules for short.

    “Welcome home Hercules!” David says, setting down their new family member. Hercules is very friendly, as well as pretty wild. He’s a light cream colored tabby with yellow eyes, he’s the cutest fucking thing ever. “Baby, I have the perfect song to play when everyone comes over” Matteo tells him, David knows what song he’s thinking of. About an hour later, their friends come over. Their friends including: Jonas, Carlos, Abdi, Hanna, Mia, Amira, Hans, and Linn. Sam and Kiki can’t because they’re doing something with work and Laura is out of town at the moment. They all get comfortable in their living room, all waiting for Hercules to make his entrance. 

    David gets him from his and Matteo’s room, everyone finding him just as adorable as the couple. “This ones for you boy” Matteo says, pointing at the cat who meows back at him. Hercules from the movie Rocketman filling their apartment. Making everyone laugh, David picking up Hercules and swaying to the song with him. “I got a busted wing, and a hornet sting like an out of tune guitar” Matteo sings, “Oh she got a Hercules” David finishes, laughing when Matteo puts his hand in front of their cat, who promptly gives Matteo a high five with his paw. 

    “This cat is smarter than Abdi!” Carlos says, “Yea—Wait” Abdi responds, everyone laughing. The girls and David decide to go into the kitchen, talk about stuff or something. Matteo takes this opportunity to show the boys something– “Okay, boys I have something to show you. But you need to be quiet” Matteo tells them, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring. He opens the black velvet box, all of them gasping then smiling. “Is this for David?” Carlos asks, Matteo nods with a big smile. “Oh my god, that’s amazing digga!” Jonas says, they ask when he’s going to pop the question. “At dinner tonight, with all of you guys” Matteo explains, everyone cheersing beers with him. He puts the ring back in his pocket, excited as well as shitting his pants because of how nervous he is. 

 

    David and Matteo, along with their friends are at their favorite restaurant. They’re sitting in the outside dining area, it’s pretty chill. There’s lights hanging from poles and candles on the table lighting everything up. They’ve been there for about an hour when Matteo decides to do it. The girls, and David have no idea what’s going on when Matteo gets up and stands in front of them all. He motions for David to do the same, so David stands up and stands in front of his boyfriend. 

     “David, I love you. I love you a lot actually, I’ve loved you since we passed each other in the hallway at school. You make me feel happy, understood, safe, when I’m with you it’s fucking beautiful baby. I feel so lucky to have the opportunity to call you my boyfriend, to kiss you, hold hands, do other things that I can’t mention because our friends are here” Matteo says, laughing. David laughing as well, tears in his eyes from his boyfriends words. “I’ve wanted to do this since we started dating, and now I’m doing it—“Matteo tells him while getting down on one knees, everyone gasping. David puts his free hand over his mouth, tears falling from his eyes. “David Schreibner, will you do me the honor? Will you marry me?” He asks, David not trusting himself to say anything without full on sobbing so he nods his head. “Yes?” Matteo questions, “Yes” David says. 

    Matteo slides the ring on David’s finger before being pulled into a kiss. David standing on his toes, arms wrapped tightly around Matteo’s neck. When they pull apart, their foreheads touching they have matching smiles. Their friends all cheering and hugging them. The girls all crying, even Amira. Linn, Hans and Jonas crying as well. “Are you two crying?” Matteo asks Jonas and Amira. “Uh, no a fly went into my eye” They respond, making David and him laugh, “You did it Luigi, you found love man” Jonas whispers while hugging his best friend. “I did, and I think I got pretty lucky” He responds, looking at David. 

 

     The newly engaged couple head back to their apartment, greeting their cat before heading to bed. They have sex for the first time as fiancé’s, which if you ask them, best sex they’ve ever had. They wake up the next morning, smiles on their faces as they lay in bed until they have to go to work. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some feedback on what you want next in the story. If you have ideas I’ll incorporate them! Thanks for over 1k reads! Aaaaah! That’s crazy!


End file.
